Mind over Matter
by The Ravingly Psychotic Profess
Summary: Snape/New......just something I threw together because I was bored. Hope you like it! Rated high for future chapters.


Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, but to the fabulous Jo Rowling. Mind you, I don't think she would put them in these types of scenarios. The only character that is partially mine is Taylor, but even she is a real person I 'adapted' for my story hehe. So Tay my friend, I hope you enjoy!  
  
Oh yes, this a standard disclaimer for the whole stroy, as I really can't be bothered to type one at the beginning of every chapter.  
  
R/R if you want - however, I will ignore flames as I can't help nor will I change the way I write for anyone! SO there! :-)  
  
******************************  
  
Rain. As always. Taylor looked out of the window again, watching as the delicate droplets of water bounced effortlessly off the tracks below. Water. So small yet so strong. Each molecule clinging to the next as if life itself depended on it, yet breaking free in the next instant, trying to find its' own individuality. And that's exactly what Taylor was thinking - Who am I? What makes me, me? She shuddered at the thought. She knew what others would say about her; how she was different and would never fit in. Yes she thought, I'm destined to be lonely and different. She sighed as she turned back to face forwards, slightly startled at the sight she saw.  
  
"Um, hi. You don't mind if we sit with you do you? It's just that everywhere else is full."  
  
Taylor nodded a collected response, thinking how once again she had been someone's last resort.  
  
"My name is Harry and these are my friends, Ron and Hermione."  
  
"My name is Taylor, my frien.....well, you can call me Tay if you want."  
  
She smiled a rare smile as she realised that these people were genuinely interested in befriending her. Maybe she would like it at Hogwarts after all......  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Severus Snape walked like a man with a purpose towards the headmaster's office. Surely Dumbledore couldn't be serious about this! Severus knew he loved Muggles, but to invite them to Hogwarts? That was ridiculous! He stormed into the room to see that everyone else was already seated.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Severus, do sit down."  
  
"Albus, surely......"  
  
"Not yet - let me explain first and then you can make whatever protests you want later. However, it will make no difference as the girl is on her way as we speak."  
  
Severus sat down and glared at the headmaster. He had always trusted him, but even this seemed past Dumbledore's better judgement.  
  
"Look, I know this is odd, but it is best for everyone concerned. This young girl has shown abilities beyond any we have ever seen. I truly believe that she needs to be here for protection."  
  
"Protection from who Albus?"  
  
"Well Minerva, firstly from Voldemort. If he gets hold of her and her magic there would be no end to the damage he could cause. And also, to protect us and her from her worst enemy - herself."  
  
The congregated professors all gave Dumbledore a puzzled look. He sat down and continued.  
  
"This young child has never shown any noticable signs of her magic throughout her life. Then, all of a sudden, she gets angry and almost kills someone."  
  
"Anyone can do that."  
  
"No Severus you don't seem to understand - she merely thought it and it happened. No wand, no spell, nothing."  
  
There were a few gasps before the headmaster continued.  
  
"I believe with the proper help, she can be taught to control her magic - and temper - and learn to come to terms with this. I understand it has been a very hard time for our new guest."  
  
"But Albus, surely with this level of destruction in her grasp, the Ministry would want to keep her under guard?"  
  
"They did - but I convinced them and her it would be better for all if we looked after her. After all, somewhere like Azkaban is no place for a seventeen year old Muggle girl to be is it? Besides, for all we know she could well escape."  
  
"What do you mean by Muggle?"  
  
"Oh yes, I almost forgot. You see, this is the most remarkable thing. There is no trace of magic whatsoever throughout her whole family's existence. And before you say it Severus, we have checked for spells or hexes and she is clean - she is as genuine as you or I."  
  
"And what about her knowledge? Surely you can't put her in with the others of her age?"  
  
"But indeed I can my dear Filius. For you see, I had all the books sent to her house throughout the summer and have been helping her myself. She is a remarkably fast learner.There is only one subject she may have trouble with - due to the inability to practise it - and that is Potions. Severus, I will need you to give her extra lessons."  
  
Severus was about to protest but thought better of it.  
  
"Maybe she can learn to control her temper then too."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well if she can handle you, then she can handle anyone."  
  
"Minerva, Severus, enough. You may go now to prepare for the feast, but please remember to try and help Miss Smith - it won't be easy for her. And under no circumstance must she be given a wand. If she can channel her power through it, there is no telling what damage could be done."  
  
With that thought playing on their minds, the professors silently made their way out of Dumbledore's office. 


End file.
